Merry Christmas!
by Imane Naelle
Summary: It's soon Christmas in the guild! Everybody bustles! All the mages came back from missions, even Lisanna returned! But a little problem came up: A fight between Natsu and Gray! Why are they fighting? The real question is: Who are they fighting for?


It was a commonplace morning. A young woman in golden hair woke up slowly in her bed, next to her a man with pink hair with a comforting heat.

-Naaaatsuu. How many times I'm going to repeat it? Don't squat in my apartment and even less in my bed!  
-But Luce, I don't get why you always put yourself in these states just because I sleep with you.  
-What?!  
-I have to take off to the guild! See ya!

-Wait! Natsu!

Too late, he had already left, leaving the blonde in confusion.

**~Point of view Lucy~**

What's that baka is playing!

He is strange at the moment! Maybe because of the approach of the parties and Christmas.

**~External point of view~**

Lucy fell down of her thoughts, took her shower.  
She quickly finishes and left towards her favorite guild.  
Arrived at destination, she opened doors in big, she was amazed to see all the mages decorating the guild for Christmas, twinkling garlands were on the facade, with some balls and some words to incite the curious to visit. The eyes of the celestial mage were brilliant.

- Oh! Hello Lucy! said a beautiful woman for the long white hair.  
- Hello Mirajane! It is shaken today!  
- Yes! Everybody goes to trouble to decorate the guild at the approach of the parties! I have to say that I am rather satisfied, that gives really well!  
- Yes it is really beautiful!  
- Hey Lucy!  
- Hello Gray!  
- I wondered, wanna go on a mission with me?  
- Both? Without Natsu, either Erza, or Wendy or Juvia?  
- I leaves you! See you later!  
- Um ... Yes, Just us...  
- Well, well, I am not against! You have already chosen the mission?  
- Yeah! It is a rather simple mission, the town is just far.  
- We shall return before Christmas.  
- Yeah widely!  
- When do we leave?  
- Now!  
- OK! I'll fetch my affairs!  
- I'll wait for you there...  
The mage with the blond hair began to leave, the ice mage decided then to leave, he orderd a juice in the bar. Not far from there, another young man in the acute sense of hearing, had heard everything. He shot down his fist on the nearby table, then left in his turn.  
- Well Gray, it looks like that goes better and better with Lucy.  
- Why you already ask me for that? It's none of your business Natsu!  
Gray left before Mirajane is had time to serve drinks to him.  
- Ara Ara~! Would it be possible that our dear Gray is in love?

**~Point of view of Gray~**  
I'm going to help Lucy to pack her things. Knowing her, she.. Hey?! Isn't that Nastu enterring in Lucy's flat? Damn him!  
Of the blow I hurry to go to Lucy, I arrived. I heard a noise. I return and I rise up to the room of Read '! I see Natsu who holds Lucy's hands, a leg between hers. She tries to struggle but he holds her firmly. That idiot! What's wrong with him!

- N-Natsu...you're hurting me.  
- Leave her you flame spark!  
- As you wish LUCY!

He leaves. Simply. Letting Lucy fall on the ground with tears.

**~Point of view Lucy~**

He said... Lucy. And not Luce. And he never did this before..Natsu what the hell is wrong with you...

**~External point of view~**

Gray finished helping Lucy to pack her luggage, both, left then towards the train. Gray noticed that her friend did not look good...

- Luc...  
- I am well! Don't worry!

She looked down, she had cut Gray in her first name, instead of saying Lucy, he had said Luce. She lowered her look...

- Sorry Lucy.  
- It's nothing Gray!

They arrived. Finally, their mission was fast... So, they returned early, well before Christmas and the date planned by their returns...

- Hey minna!  
- Oh! You are already back, said Mirajane  
- Hey yeah! Too easy this mission eh Luce...  
- Yes and that was fun.  
- Gray, you call Lucy, Luce now.  
- Well...it's.., Lucy tried to explain.  
- Yeah.  
- I am so satisfied for you two!  
Lucy and Gray went to answer, but Mirajane already had stars in eyes by looking at them strangely, probably funny ideas were in her head, then she ran away smiling.  
- Do you know what's with her? Asked Gray.  
- No... But I don't prefer to imagine it!  
- You're right. That is maybe better like that. I help you to return your luggage.  
- Yes, it is kind thank you.  
- Hey Lisanna!  
- Hi everybody! I'm back!  
- You returned for Christmas?  
- I wouldn't miss that for nothing in the world!  
- Lisannaaa!  
- Mira-nee!  
Everybody flew into the arms of the small girl, who smiled by way of hello to Lucy, who smiled back. Then Gray and she left in the direction of the apartment of the Celestial mage. Once arrived, two hours took to tidy up everything! It is 8:45pm.

- Gray?  
- Yeah?  
- Wanna eat something?  
- Ah, yeah why not?  
- On the other hand, please get dressed!  
- Aaaah!

Lucy laughed in the brightness in front of the Ice mage to bother.

- Hey! Don't look!  
- Ahah! Well, I am going to cook.

Finally, the evening ended quietly, both friends ate, and because it was dark, Lucy suggested to Gray sleeping at her home, what he accepted. Gray had slept on the sofa, and Lucy in her bed. Shewas the first one to wake then she wanted to wake her friend, but she was surprised seeing that he had already left by leaving a small note on the table.

"Hey Luce! I left to the guild before you, thank you for having invited me this night.

See you in the guild. Kisses.

-Gray- "

Then at the end, a small accompanied the signature. Lucy, lunched then got ready to leave then towards the guild, she crossed Natsu along the way, who had the kids' head of every day...

-Natsu! How are you?  
-Mhhh..  
-You lost your tongue?  
-Listen! I don't feel like talking OK? See ya!

She watched him leaving arms crossed behind the head. She arrived a few minutes later, wanted to ask for explanations! But he already fought with Gray. Gray spotted her. What did not escape the eye of our Dragon Slayer.

- Oi! Yo Luce! You read the note?  
- Yes I read it! Thank you for having warned me.  
- Well, that's normal. Aim to be that I offer you a glass to make me thank Princess.  
- It would not be of refusal!

He took her by the hip and left in the direction of the bar. Natsu fulminated of fury! How he could touch her like that in front of him... It was HER Luce! His! He ran near Gray to offer him an enormous fist of anger which flew him in the walls of the guild. Lucy remained shocked by the scene. Wait? Did I say HIS Luce?Natsu's Luce?

**~Point of view of Natsu~**

My Luce! Retouch her you poor task and I'll explode your skull. M-M-My... Luce? But what's wrong with me! What was that? Since when I bang my friends like that... Pffff. I ran away towards the exit, always under the look to frighten of Luce. Which idiot I am... Really? Isn't that...Lisanna?

**~External point of view~**

Indeed, Lisanna was not far from Natsu, he was to notice and moved forward the one to the other one.

- Hi Natsu. How are you?  
- Hmm..  
- Hmm?  
- I had to bang Gray and he sank into the wall of the guild. There's a hole in the wall..  
- You had to bang him rather hardly, what's gotten to you?  
- Well..I don't know.. when he took Luce... I got angry..  
- Mmh, you wouldn't be Jealous of Gray? You love Lucy?  
- Jealous? No! And what does that means to ''love"?  
- To love? It is when you like enormously somebody, when you cannot part anymore from her, when your heart beats so fast when you see her, when you think non-stop of her, when you constantly want to protect her, when you want to stay with her forever...That's my definition to love.  
- Is it a disease?  
- No idiot! It is a very strong feeling!  
- Then..I love Lucy!  
- I knew it! In this case, why don't you confess your feelings for her?  
- It's because of Gray..  
- I can occupy him a small moment if you want.  
- What if she doesn't love me?!  
- Don't worry, I'm sure she does.

She began to leave by giving a wink to him and by smiling. They came back to the guild. Arrived at the entrance, Natsu broke up the door as usual with a big smile, but that this faded fast in front of the show which shocked him. He sadly lowered his head, Lisanna, with a sorry look, tried to cheer him up. Natsu ran away of the guild and Lisanna left towards her sister to know how 'this' had arrived.

~Flash Back~

**~Point of view Mirajane~**

Natsu had gone out of the guild, Gray looked at Lucy who was drinking a juice.

- W-Why are you looking at me?  
- Nothing..you're just cute.

And there she strongly reddened, then Gray approached, then he said to her words and there she almost passed out... She was really red! Of the blow she said to him some words also... I did not hear! I am going to have to ask for explanations to Lucy! Then later they kissed each other. Ah! But I know! They finally admitted their feelings the one towards the other one! That it is cute!

**~External point of view~**

- Ah, I understand.

Shortly after, Gray left to Lucy, he just slept with her... She felt good with this freshness next to her.  
Natsu, as for him, had not gone to the guild for this day, that is that two days passed, you imagine, Natsu not to come to the guild?! He thought, then he decided finally to go out. He arrived at the guild with Happy, Gray intertwined Lucy and did not look for carry-ons to Natsu... He thus sat down at another table, and the time passed, slowly.  
It was 5:10 pm. Lucy suggested to Gray leaving with her when the evening of Christmas comes, he accepted. And they left hand in hand. Natsu slept, Lisanna discussed with her sister, Erza, Knackered out, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy left looking for them. Natsu had finally woken up, he saw almost nobody anymore... Ah! Yes! He approached Gajeel to discuss.

-Yo.  
-Yo, you don't seem good. Did you lose to Laxus again?  
-I wanna know something...  
-Huh? What?  
-You love Levy don't you?

Gajeel spat out hisiron drink and looked at him strangely.

-Y-Yeah..You too?!  
-No No..I..I love Lucy!  
-Well everybody did notice that.  
-But she doesn't love me back...

-Everybody noticed that she loved you, you can see it.  
-But she is with Gray.  
-They made a mistake. If you want to know, if Levy was on Lucy's place and I on your place, I would go get her back. You should go there.  
-Yeah! Where are they?  
-I guess the Magnolia's bar.  
-Yosh! Thank you!  
-You're going to pay me back!

Natsu thus went out, and running to to the blonde. To his blonde.

**~Point of view of Natsu~**

Lucy... You'll think that I am selfish or other... That I do not like you or anything, that you're nothing to me... But that's not true! I know now..I know that I love you more than anything!  
I ran, then I finally arrived at her home, she went out hardly, by holding the hand Gray and by smiling... She's happy, I am going not to spoil that.

- Natsu? Why are you here?  
- Ah..nothing, I wanted to speak to you that's all, apparently I'm bothering, I'll see you later!  
- Wait!

**~Lucy's point of view~**

Too late, he already left...

-Say Gray that make a moment now... Can I tell you something?  
-Go Lucy..  
-Are you sure?  
-Yeah, in fact, I love somebody else we made a mistake, you should go to join himbefore he leaves too far.  
-Thank you Gray!

I give him a kiss on the cheek and I leave, I release his hand in the freshness so reassuring to go to join a comforting heat.  
No! Not the time to dream! I have to find Natsu! I roam, I turn, I make all the streets which I see. I'm running for a small moment. Ah? Natsu! Wait! Stop!

-Natsu! Natsu!?

I pull his scarf to turn him so that helooks at me.

-Don't go please.  
-Why didn't you stay with the ice cube?  
-B-Because I...  
-You?  
- I... I...  
-Youuu?  
-Because I love you Natsu! And I don't want you see me an other one... A-And I don't love Gray. I thought so but it's false. It is you who I love and that I always have loved and...

I feel something hot and of spicy on my lips!

-Stop speaking.. I love you too Luce!

He smiles to me and kisses me again. We went to my home while waiting for the hour to leave to the guild.

-Hmm! No! We have to go to the guild!  
-Ah yeah it's true!

We roam, always by being held the hand, once arrived, Cana arrived with a jacket which goes down to her knees and takes me the arm to attract me somewhere.

- I"ll borrow her Natsu!  
-OK

She drags me to a room, I see Natsu going to Grey, probably to start a new fight. Cana locks me with her into a room and brings down her jacket... She is... She is wearing a red dress! Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna and the other girls are there also... And Cana gave me a dress too.

-I-It is a joke.!  
-If you don't put that Lucy. I put it on you.  
-O-Ok Erza!

I thread the dress... I feel ridiculous! Bur it looks great on me!

- Well, and now?  
- We are going to return to the entrance and to invite the others to dance.  
- We're gonna go out dressed like this?!

-Yup!

Aw...In brief! No shame!

- Let's go!

-Aye!

Levy and Wendy were all red in their clothes! Too cute!  
Then, we put back the long jackets and went to the entrance, everybody looked at us. We aligned ourselves in front of the bar because everybody was in front of, Cana took off her jacket, then Erza, then all the line until me. All the men drooled... Natsu, and especially Master! Bisca put the music, alternately, the mages came to ask us for a dance.  
Jella left with Erza, Freed with Mirajane, Alzack and Bisca, Elfman and Evergreen! Gajeel with Levy, Romeo and Wendy, Grayand Juvia, Natsu asked me, in brief, all the girls found their men. The dance began, Natsu danced well after all!  
Then came the time of presents I felt bad a little to have bought nothing for Natsu... Especially when he tightened me a small package with a heart above...

-Natsu! I am sorry, I didn't think of buying a..  
-Don't worry Luce! My present I already have it!  
-Ah?  
-Well yeah! It'syou!  
-Natsu...  
-Well, aren't gonna open my present?  
-Yes!

I opened the present, it contained a small box, which I have still opened, I discovered two rings, each on a gold chain, it had engraved(burnt) there " Nalu Forever? " Above...

-Oh Natsu...  
-Like that we shall always think of the other one even if we are far!  
-I love you! Thank you Natsu!  
-You're welcome Luce, I love you too!

We put our necklaces, then we did not part any more from the beginning of the evening, until Master comes to see me.

-Lucy? Would you want to grant me this dance?  
-Sure.  
-Hell no! She dances only with me this evening!  
-Well, can't you share her for a dance?  
-No!  
-Aren't you jealous?

All the guild looked at this funny scene!

- No! I'm just being possessive! Here we are!  
- Come on let me dance with Lucy.  
- I have an idea, both of you want to dance right? Why don't you dance together?  
- What?! Never!

Finally, they danced together under the laughter of the guild, even I could not refrain from laughing! When the dance was finished, Natsu meant seeing me, took me by the hand and brought me at my home, he took me up to my room then kissed me, our kisses quickly became more and more bestial.  
But...  
I won't tell you anything else~

**~External point of view~**

At the same time to the guild, Grey had declared his feelings for Juvia, as well as all other lovers, it was a party of couples besides a party of tradition... **Merry Christmas**!


End file.
